YuYu Hakusho ReWritten: Journey to Maze Castle
by Kat Reverie
Summary: (Compleate) The coming of a new enemy hails the coming of a new friend. Jr. High student Kat Yoh is a seemingly normal girl, if you over look pyromaniacal tendancies and magic. While hanging out with Yuusuke and Kuwabara she meets a familier face, Botan.
1. Swords, Whips, and Scythes Oh My!

Author's notes:

Title: Yu Yu Hakusho: Re-Written (Re-write) (Revised edition) 

Rated: PG 13 

For: violence, almost sexual situations, and cursing.

Genre: Action adventure, Supernatural, fantasy.

This has been revised a LOT, after talking with friends and searching sites I have 

learned about things that happen in the manga that I wish to incorporate in this revised

edition. Oh, I also decided to change things about Kat. This is Practically a COMPLEATLY diffrent story from my origanal re-write (Wich will be deleted after this one is compleated)

I (Kat Reverie) Do not own Yu Yu Hakusho, Kurama Youko (I do sorta wish he owned 

me *Kat Coughs and blushes*), Jaganshi Hiei, any of the other characters, story 

lines, histories, or things of the like, All of them belong to Togashi Yoshihiro and the 

producers of the Yu Yu Hakusho Television show, aswell as the printers of the manga 

and other merchandise.

All I have done is Edited things so I could fit my own characters in, all I own are my 

characters, my character's histories, and a few plot editions. (Primarily because they 

could be done in an original fiction with no problems at all because they are plots I was

going to use with my charras but decided against and conformed for these fictions.) 

Oh, and my poor excuse for a brain but that doesn't count. Besides, Who would want to steal/own my lame grey matter?

Please do not flame, if you do I have no Quarrels reporting you , no quarrels 

at all. Let's not forget that I do not appreciate flames on top of the fact that no one 

forced you to read this in the first place. I Do however like Constructive critasisim.

By Contenuing you acknowledge the above facts and that if you use Kat or Tamren in 

something without my permission till my manga is on my site that you will let me hunt

you down and beat you in the ass with a stick the size of my vocabulary, and lets 

just say I like to read the dictionary and am learning various languages.

Okis, feel free to continue and I won't really beat you with a stick if you use Kat and 

Tamren, I'll just poke you till your head falls off. ^__^

~~~~

Chapter one: Swords, Whips, and Scythes - oh my!

The red haired girl growled loudly, her green eyes and light scowl making it more than obvious that she was not pleased. Yuusuke smirked at her expression, his brown eyes showing the starts of mischief, "Oh Kat, come on, don't tell me you actually want to see that movie." The girl growled, her eyes locked angrily with his, making him cringe at her sharp glance, " No, you dumb ass, I am just rather pissed that you idiots are making me walk right between you!" Yuusuke smirked again, "If you didn't want to come you could have stayed with Keiko like a good little girl." Kat growled loudly, sounding more like a feral animal than a human girl. "Remember what happened last time I took a match to your hair?! Shut up or it will happen again!" He grinned more, knowing she wouldn't do such a thing in her current mood.

She then sighed, "How long till we go head to head with the blue faced idiots?" Yuusuke smiled evilly, "We're almost to the alley."

"Now why does that sound like some perverted joke?" Kat sighed again. 

She had been going to Sarayashiki Junior High School for about three months and already had the third worst reputation in the entire school for hanging out with Yuusuke and Kuwabara. 

She didn't really mind, her reputation just kept most students from bothering her, at least that's how she saw it. The fact she was kicked out of her last school because some one accused her of getting drunk helped make the rumors of her more believable, at least to the people that hadn't taken time to talk to her kindly, meaning most of the teachers and students.

Kat followed as Kuwabara and Yuusuke walked into an ally and turned around to face their opponents. She was behind both of them this time, obviously weighing the pros and cons in her mind. 

Kat groaned as Kuwabara tried to look like something other than an idiot, she already knew what was coming. "Hey you, better turn back before I clobber you! Cause I'm Kazuma Kuwabara! Number one punk at sarayashiki High!"

Kat rolled her eyes as the carrot haired idiot struck a pose. "No use lying, the runt is more of a punk then you are." said Yuusuke half laughing. "I'm not a punk at all you idiot, I'm a freak. Get it right will ya?" Kat smirked as the boys blinked at her and turned back to the people that had followed them. Kat almost laughed as she looked at their stalkers, Blue faced high-schoolers with knives drawn. "Oi, Baka tachi, I don't believe they are amused, at all." Kat commented, not really worried about the knives, she was more worried about the fact that in order to get their faces -that- blue they'd have to hold their breath for a week.

"Uh, Urameshi, what do we do now?" Kuwabara asked looking intimidated by the knives. "You realize that is a stupid question, don't you?" Kat said as she watched Yuusuke begin the Rei Teppô. "Shoto Teppô!" Kat blinked as several shotgun like blasts of spirit energy hit the blue faced boys, sending them back a few feet, and out colder Ice. "That's a new one." Kat muttered, slightly impressed with Yuusuke's attack. "Wow Urameshi! It was like a shot gun or something." Kuwabara said grinning like the idiot he was. Kat rolled her eyes, "Don't make me hurt you." "Uh Kuwabara, that was the whole point." Yuusuke sweat dropped at his idiotic friend, and then his violent one as she screamed curses at the idiot. "Guys, I think some one is watching us." said Yuusuke a bit concerned.

Kat blinked and looked to Yuusuke, "I think you're right, I was too busy cursing out The Idiot out to even notice." 

Kat all most fell over when she heard Kuwabara yell his statement about being the number one punk again. He had seen some one in the shadows, a green and purple skinned demon in a trench coat, the trench coat was obviously not much of a camouflage if Kuwabara saw it first. "I think we should follow it. Sense it has no human form the odds of it being a good youkai are slim-to-none." Kat commented briefly, already chasing the coated figure. The two boys followed, one thinking Kat was being a dolt, the other trying to think of ways to prove he wasn't an idiot. The latter was not succeeding at all.

They saw the demon round a corner and ran a bit faster, right before they reached the corner they heard what sounded like a metal pipe being bashed across some ones head. Kat cringed at the thought and stopped right behind Kuwabara and Yuusuke, where she couldn't see a thing. 

"Talking about team work! That was some chase!" Kat blinked at the oddly familiar, perky, female voice. "Hey Botan, what's up?" Kat blinked at the familiar name when Yuusuke said it, and even more at Kuwabara's reaction to the owner if the voice. She had forgotten where that voice was from, but something told her the sensible thing to do would be walking away.

-

Kat watched the blue haired, pink eyed, ferry girl of the underworld knock on the floor of the abandoned warehouse. Botan had explained that they were going to a place in the Makai called 'The City of Ghosts and Apparitions' to defeat four demons called the four saint beasts.

She was looking forward to having something to do, especially after spirit world told her to stop catching people on fire. She also wanted a chance to get stronger without having to go to her torturer of a trainer. 

"Uh Botan, Knocking on warehouse floors is Okay and all, but shouldn't we be trying to find the entrance to Makai?" 

Kat blinked and looked at Yuusuke, "Baka, I believe that's what she's doing." 

"Bingo Kat Chan!" Kat all but jumped out of her skin at the sudden cheerful reply. "We opened up a portal here somewhere. I just got to.. Bingo!" 

Kat sweat dropped, "Do you -Have- to say 'bingo' so much?" "Yep!" Kat sighed exasperatedly, "Of all the people from my last dealing with spirit world, you just -Had- to be the one that handled this mission didn't you? I mean Sumire or Hana don't drive me as bonkers as you do. Hell! Bara was less of a pain and her tongue is sharper than the blade of my scythe!"

Botan only giggled, "We both know you can't drive, you're too young." Kat got a sour look on her face. Secretly she thought Botan had been trying for that reaction. "Forget I even said anything." why cant I seem to do things the sensible way, period? she thought inwardly.

Yuusuke blinked at Kat, "You've had dealings with spirit world before now?" 

"Well of course, a person that hadn't would have either freaked out at those bugs or not seen them at all. Well, with the exception of idiots like Kuwabara." She grinned widely. "Besides, I figured even you would have realized that it's not every day a girl with magic tells an idiot like yourself about it. About the time you were being revived I got in deep trouble with Reikai, they were mad that I kept catching people on fire. 

"At the current time they, unfortunately, make the rules for mages, witches, sorcerers, spell casters, et cetera." 

Yuusuke looked uncomfortable, "You caught people on fire?" "Well yeah, where do you think all those cases of spontaneous combustion came from? Besides, that's what spontaneous combustion is, sadistic mages on the loose." Kat grinned evilly which made Yuusuke squirm. "Uh, what's a mage, and stop grinning like that." Kat laughed suddenly looking like a somewhat normal person, "A mage is some one that uses magic, differently from witches, and warlocks and all that bunch, we use our own languages, they aren't based on any other languages and I'll be damned if I see a white mage and a black mage working together, their magic would cancel the other one's out, unlike black and white witches who can work together but don't... I was grinning?" Yuusuke laughed nervously. "Uh, hey, Botan, when do we get going?" Botan sweat dropped. "Well, Kuwabara just jumped in,, so you should probably follow, soon, like um, now." "You sure we can't let him get eaten first?" Kat suggested seriously. 

"Uh, no. Now hurry up Yuusuke, and if you're going, you too Kat." "Hey!! Why does she get to choose whether or not to go!" Kat Grinned at Yuusuke, "Because -I- am not Reikai Tantei." 

Yuusuke glared darkly at her, she raised an eyebrow and have him a 'is that supposed to scare me?' look.

Kat watched as Botan and Yuusuke talked, not really caring what was said, which was rather usual for her. Botan gave Yuusuke a compact making Kat come up with oddly disturbing images of Yuusuke wearing make up. When Yuusuke jumped into the green glow coming from the floor of the warehouse Kat stopped snickering at the image of him cross dressing on a night on the town, Botan had started speaking to her. "Are you sure you want to go?" Kat nodded smiling, "Of Course Botan, I'm allowed to roast people there, remember." Before Botan could reply, Kat dived into the portal having the feeling there would be a long fall.

Her hunch was correct, a huge grin spread across her face as she saw the ground rushing towards her, at exactly the right moment she did a flip and landed on her feet as though she were a cat or a gymnast. When she heard a groan and looked at the pile of idiots about five feet to her left, She giggled as they tried to untangle from each other. 

"Hey!!! You did that to show off didn't you!?" Kat looked to Kuwabara, an incredulous look on her face, "No, I did that because I'm in a skirt you moron." "Oh." He replied making himself sound more stupid than ever. She sweat dropped, "Oh boy, you're losing brain cells by the second. Damn it, by the time we're done your stupid idiocy will be contagious." Kuwabara blinked some more, "What are brain cells?" Kat Blinked in disbelief, "Now that's just wrong...." 

Moments later, there was a sudden shaking in the ground. Kat yelped loudly as robed gremlin-like creatures sprouted up everywhere. She didn't expect this at all.

Kat eeped loudly, a look on her face that fit her next words exactly, "Oh shit." Both Yuusuke and Kuwabara stood up quickly. "What the hell are these things?" 

Kuwabara said as some of the little apparitions started attacking them.

"Little green men? How the hell am I supposed to know?!" Yuusuke yelled. 

"They are Fugaki, you utter LAME BRAINS. They are flesh eating apparitions of short stature." Kat stated, summoning a long deadly looking weapon into her grasp, it was a scythe with a wickedly shaped silver blade. "Since when did you become an expert on demons?" Yuusuke asked. "Just shut up." Kat replied, resisting the urge to hurt him.

As the boys punched the Fugaki, Kat slashed at them with her scythe, after about three minutes of slashing and defending Kat got a sinking feeling in her heart, "Guys, I think we're screwed." 

Kat yelped as she was brought down suddenly by a swift onslaught of Fugaki. Kuwabara and Yuusuke were brought down almost simultaneously. Kat felt the Fugaki tearing at her shirt and skirt. Quickly realizing that they didn't want to eat her just yet, but do something many times as bad in her opinion, she screamed so loud that Yuusuke and Kuwabara were actually more worried about her than themselves. 

"Boom!" Moments later several Fugaki near her blew up. She got to her feet, only to be drug back down. 

Both Kuwabara and Yuusuke yelled, "What?!" at the same time. Then Kuwabara yelled before they could get an answer, "I think they are trying to eat me!"

Kat's immediate reply was, "Damn, these thing's have worse taste than my cat, and she eats the things I cook!" She screeched as she felt claws cut at her hips.

"Fwoosh!" Several Fugaki then caught on fire all over the place. She continued this till it stopped working, she had managed to get into a kneeling position, but she would be unable to lift and use her pole arm in such a position. As Fugaki rushed towards her, her eyes widened in fear of what was about to happen. "Rose whip!" Kat Blinked as a long green whip with thorns cut all of the Fugaki near her in perfect halves. 

She blinked again and looked to the place the whip came from and saw a Fugaki that was taller than even Yuusuke. Kat watched as he and another Fugaki, about half the size of Kuwabara but still taller than the average Fugaki, killed almost all of the smaller ones. she felt herself blushing as she looked at the taller Fugaki, wondering why. 

---

Kat's translations,

Reikai tantei- Spirit detective

Rei teppô- Spirit gun

Shotto teppô- shot gun.

Baka tachi- Idiots

Pole arm- Weapons such as halberds, naginanta, glaives, scythes, Basically blades mounted on poles, I think spears qualify as pole arms as well.

Many thanks to my beta-ers that pointed out a lot of small and also critical mistakes!

Please note you may see things like " Chapter 2 ~*~ Main " And other things or the sort from time to time, I Include those in the files sence i post them on my fan fiction site and forgot to pull them out in my initial upload of the chapters n.n; Yeah, I'm stupid, and sloppy, and lazy. Thank the Gods for thorough Beta Readers who point out every mistake they find. (I have a capitilisation problem, I forget to)

Till next time, Kat Reverie.


	2. Yap, Yap, Yap

__

A/N: Yes, I am updating in the same month as i posted, Beta readers are good to have, I don't have to go through the agony of re writing the chapter a million times becasue i know there's a mistake but don't know what it is. And a note on this chapter, the next one will be better, and longer.

~

~*Kat Watched as he and another Fugaki, about half the size of Kuwabara but still taller than the average Fugaki, killed almost all of the smaller ones. She felt herself blushing as she looked at the taller Fugaki, wondering why. *~

Chapter Two: Yap, Yap, Yap.

Yuusuke blinked as he picked himself up off the ground, "You two aren't Fugaki, are you?"

A small chuckle came from the taller figure, "No, Yuusuke, we aren't Fugaki." Kat blinked and cocked her head to the side at the feminine yet masculine voice. She secretly smiled at the slight, barley noticeable trill at the end of each word. That is what made it soft, and therefore feminine she thought refraining from a giggle.

A brief and irritated 'Hn' came from the shorter robed figure, "If we were Fugaki we would have eaten you by now." Kat chose to ignore the irritated sense in the voice and try to pinpoint what pitch it was, she didn't succeed in anymore than finding out it was a low tone, one that held only a little warmth, though it was capable of more. Kat stifled a giggle as she imagined a giant back dragon taking care of a little green, red, and black kitten, why she imagined that specific image fled from her knowledge.

The taller figure tore off the cloak gracefully, the shorter did much the same only more roughly, once again as if irritated. 

Kat couldn't help gawking at the taller figure, "He's more girlie than I am!" 

She yelped and brought both hands over her mouth as though she was trying to keep herself from saying something else stupid. Everyone stared at her as if they hadn't noticed her being there before now, all except the tall, lavender eyed male, he was looking at her with an amused look. She felt herself blushing even more and tightened the grip on her mouth. "Who is this young lady?" The lavender eyed male said looking to Yuusuke.

"Young lady?" Kat shot Yuusuke a 'shut up' look, he grinned.

"Don't make me hurt you, Hair Gel for Brains." Kat said pulling her hands from her mouth, "You know full well I'm a girl."

"Yeah, not lady though." 

"... Yeah I have to agree with you there." Kat replied giggling.

"Baka tachi." The shorter figure said as he glared at them with red eyes that seemed to glow like live embers. "I could make a rather cruel remark to that, but I won't." Kat said shrugging off his glare. "I don't have time to deal with some one who is acting more immature than I am, oh, mind you that is quite a feat seeing as how I'm thirteen and you're probably over three hundred." 

She grinned inwardly as he growled at her. "You're lucky I don't cut you in half." 

She shrugged, "I guess maybe I am, and I guess that maybe I'm not. Truth be told I couldn't give a flying rat's burning ass if you killed me, I'm only here to play around and torch some bad guys, or idiots if Kuwa- BAKA makes comments I dislike, same with Yuusuke, but he's a faster learner than Kuwa-baka."

The crimson eyed demon rolled his eyes, "You're not worth my time baka Ningen." Kat grinned, Inwardly she wondered why the hell she teased smart guys, they where never much fun unless they argued, then again smart guys where rarer than void mages. She was already scheming to upset the red eyed boy when it hit her, "You're youkai, right? I know it sounds stupid to ask but there are some mages that do some REALLY screwed up stuff. I once met a mage with rainbow eyes, Sugoi Kowai..."

The male glared at her, she then just noticed his gravity defying black and blue hair, and then the white star streak running through it. '... Crap, I'm slow today, then again staying up two weeks strait reading shoujo ai and shounen manga probably don't help my thinking process.' The lavender eyed boy chuckled, she noticed his hair. "Oooooh, can I catch your hair on fire? It's poofy." He just blinked at first, taken aback by the question in general. "I would prefer you didn't, miss,,," He was obviously using a different approach to get her name. "Oh! I'm Yoh Kathrine, but if you call me Kathrine I'll hurt you, so call me Kat, or anything but my full name. Well, unless you are particularly fond of human bite marks in your arm. And sorry bout my actions at the moment, except my question about your hair, I was fully serious about that. But back to my point, sorry about my actions, I've been up two weeks strait reading shoujo ai and regular 'ol brilliant shounen manga. Manga good, manga friend, weee look it they kissed! Oops." Kat said blushing at her antics. 'I shouldn't go on two week manga binges,, they rot my brain, I'm really surprised I have one after all that training with Samosa.' she thought, her mind not wishing to stay on one subject in particular.

He smiled in amusement, "I am Kurama and this is Hiei." "Oh! You're the two thieves that stole the Mirror of darkness and all them right?" Kurama ignored Kat's odd grammar and nodded to Kat's question, "How did you find out about that? The only human with Reikai at that time was Yuusuke." "I'm a mage, I was brought in for making people 'spontaneously' catch on fire." She grinned wide making Kurama blink, he wasn't sure whether Hiei or this young red head would be considered more of a pyromaniac than the other. "Thank the goddess of Kuramahou that Reikai allowed one of the other realms become the Mahoukai, the people there are now in charge of magic instead of Reikai.. And I think the Mahoukai is above the Kurakai in case you where wondering."

"You seem rather intelligent on matters of the realms."

"Let's just say my camera is a best friend of mine, I black mail people for information or other things I need."

Kurama didn't know what exactly to think of that, "I... see."

"Please note, I don't abuse the power my black mailing gives me, this information is stuff I really do need sense the only other way is to talk to my Mahou sensei Samosa or to talk to my cousins,,, My cousins are adopted demon mages that think I'm for entertainment involving electricity, and Samosa thinks females in general are a form of entertainment."  
Before anyone could say another word Hiei growled, "Shut up, let's get moving."

"Oh yeah,, those stupid insects and those stupid saint beasts," She leaned against a small dead tree, yelping loudly when it's brittle parched wood cracked and made her crash into the ground, "..... BAKA KI!"

~

In the Ningenkai Botan grumbled, today hadn't been her day at all. First she gets shot down by Koenma for one of the other ferry girls, then she is reminded of the fact Yuusuke and Keiko have a more successful relationship than her's and Koenma's, to be exact all Koenma cared for was sex. She sighed sadly, unable to get her usual perk back for once, it just hurt so much.

Walking on the other side of the street from the one she was walking on was a boy with dirty blonde hair, he looked to be around ten, but deep in his dark blue eyes was a sense of hidden wisdom and maturity. 

He was dressed in a grey school uniform, one from the private academy a block or two from there. 

If there was ever a person more lost in thought than he was at that moment they would have been lost for all eternity, not even the honkings of the large truck with bad breaks was enough to penetrate his thoughts.

Botan meeped and quickly materialized her oar, mounting it less than a second later, and grabbed the boy before he was hit.

As she rose up holding the blinking boy by his wrist she started to fret, "Oh now I've done it! I'm not supposed to interfere with the circumstances of life and death till after the body and soul are separated!"

"Domo Arigato, Botan San." The young voice of the ten year old boy rang out a slight bit, startling Botan, she looked down at him blinking, "How do you know who I am?"

He smiled like the little kid he appeared to be, "You're a ferry girl to the underworld or spirit world right? And you fit my brother's description perfectly, except you look sad." Botan was caught off guard, she had found some one as bubbly as she was, only male and mortal. "Then you are?"

"Yukiki Kazehane."

Botan smiled, "Well, Kazehane, sense I saved you, could you help me with something?"

~

Kat had long given up trying to upset Hiei, all it did was get her glared at and occasionally called an idiot. Instead, she went back to her normal routine of torturing Kuwabara with riddles. "A yellow sun surrounded by white, on the skillet lies it's plight. Can you figure -that- one out at least?"

Kuwabara just blinked.

".... An egg, you idiot, Does anyone -other- than Yuusuke care if I kill the stupid carrot?"

Hiei made the one noise he seemed to make constantly whenever he was asked a question, 'Hn,' "Though he'll be of little help we need everyone in decent condition, little use is better than no use."

Kurama nodded in agreement, "Hiei is correct."

"Oi, this is no fun, can we at least use him as a human shield?" Kat asked pleadingly. Kuwabara glared at her, "Hey!"

Kat used her mastery of ignoring people to continue, "I mean gads, it's not like I'll get a chance for a decent fight, there are only four saint beasts and five of us, though if you'll let me I can make it four." 

All of them gave her a 'no' look, she grinned and went on.

"All I'll get is the stupid little minions, unless of course.." She was given a warning glance by Hiei. Kat sweat dropped, "Okay, I'll stop for now."

Kurama looked at Kat, he had sensed something deep about her, but something within him told her this thirteen year old girl had more to her than most two hundred year old demons. Even if she did constantly rant about killing Kuwabara.

Kat smiled, "So, since I can't kill Kuwabara can I torture him? Wait, don't answer, I'll do it either way, if you try to stop me I'll ignore you, I need something entertaining to do as we trod forward to this stupid castle that just so happens to be so damn far away it's annoying."

Kurama chuckled lightly, he was finding Kat rather amusing.

~

"Artamisu, Artamisu, Artamisu." Suzaku scowled, he hated how the only way to get that Stupid enchanter to his castle was to say his name thrice without interruptions.

In what seemed to be a flurry of magical snow, a relatively tall figure materialized. His icy blue hair was cut into a girlish fashion to right above his shoulders, whilst meticulously placed white bangs framed his burgundy eyes to perfection. The man was dressed in the fanciest mage robes of his age, making him look as though he were in a female's kimono, one with brilliant shades of blue that created lovely patterns that, when far away, looked as though it were pure ice. Suzaku looked unimpressed, "So, ice today is it? You were summoned for three hours ago! Not told to dawn the most complicated outfit you have!"

"Temper, temper, Milord Suzaku, it's not good for your heart to get so angry." Suzaku was calmed down swiftly from the warm voice the man replied in. "Now, why is it you summoned me?" 

Suzaku turned to a terribly ugly, grey, mirror. It flashed to the images of five people heading towards maze castle at a decent pace. All of them looked to be but teenagers, though the short black clad male and the tall lavender eyed male had a sense of being older than they looked. the mirror focused on a red haired female with dark green eyes, it was hard to tell weather or not her mentality was that of a two year old, or a two hundred year old. 

"You wish me to fetch this maiden?" Artamisu asked looking at the girl, noting how he stood six inches over her height of Five feet five inches.

"Fool, I want you to defeat her, not fetch her. Though, if you can manage bringing her back alive she would make a perfect toy for myself and Seiryuu." Suzaku said imagining the protests she would make to having her maidenhood taken by force, a cruel grin was spreading across his face, he like the idea very much. Suzaku brushed his red intenas out of his face, "Try to bring her here alive."

Artamisu bowed, "As you wish, shall I go now?"

"No, wait till later, see if they get past the gate."

"Yes, Milord." Artamisu replied fading out in a manner close to that in which he came, his mind plotting the betrayal of his lord.

~

Kat smiled at the entrance to the castle, "Sugoi Kawaii gate."

Yuusuke and Kuwabara looked at her like she was insane, they personally were afraid of the demonic statues that seemed to be guarding the gate.

"You think that's -cute-????" Kuwabara yelled, half defining the others.

Kat beamed ignoring the ringing in her ears, "Yep, I love gargoyles, they're so cute." "Gargoyles?" Yuusuke asked. "Well, I Believe that they are statues meant to protect castles and churches, in the dark they look pretty realistic, not to mention there are real gargoyles only they aren't friendly and live in the Kurakai, not a very nice place to go, even I'm scared to go there, and it takes a lot to spook me. But back to what I was saying, Gargoyles are normally the stone figures used to scare people at night or even at dusk, there are legends about gargoyles being beasts that turn to life at night and turn to stone during the day, but there aren't enough deaths and disappearances that aren't explainable in Paris, England and other places with an over infatuation of the adorable little stone statues."

Yuusuke and Kuwabara looked at her, sour expressions covering their faces. Kurama was blinking at her, not expecting a sprout of knowledge on an uncommon subject, especially from Kat. "You give quite a lot of information, Miss Kat." Kat blinked at Kurama, "Well, I only babble when I know a lot about a subject, though the subject of gargoyles isn't as easy as most I come across, Gargoyle isn't English or Japanese so I have a bad time not only saying it but finding information on it in a language I understand, I Still have no ideas on the origins of gargoyles but plan to read up on them next time I'm sent to America for a month." Kurama nodded as she spoke, "I see, I suppose you rarely rant on something you know little about then?" "Unlike Yuusuke and Twinkie head I don't want to make a -complete- ass out of myself, if I'm not any good at the subject I keep my mouth shut a good deal of the time." She grinned like a Cheshire cat, "Though I'm told I don't know when to shut up, even though it's more like I just don't want too." Kurama chuckled lightly. "We should continue, Hiei doesn't seem very pleased with our standing around and talking." Kurama commented. Kat nearly doubled over at the glare Hiei was giving her, "Damn! If looks could kill I'd be... I won't finish that sentence."

~~~

Kat's translations,

Baka- Stupid

Ki- tree or wood, not to be mixed up with the kanji Ki that is at times read as Chi meaning energy.

Mahou- Magic

Samosa- the name of Kat's magic teacher, the name is also an inside joke.

Sensei- one of the most used words to beginners in Japanese, it means teacher.

Makai- I consider it a rough translation,,, but, it translates to demon world or demon realm.

Reikai- Spirit world or sprit realm

Mahoukai- Magic realm (Not magic world!!! Though it COULD be translated that way I would severely hurt anyone I met calling it that.)

Kurakai- dark realm or dark world, realm sounds much better.

shounen- boy in baisic-ness read shounen jump if you want to know the technical meaning.

Shoujo ai- In all baisic-ness, and the perverted way polarbear puts it, Hot lesbian action, only in Kat's mangas it's rated for teens meaning no 'iffy' panels.

Kawaii- cute

Sugoi- super

gads- a random thing I use, it's not Japanese.

Many thanks to my beta readers, they put up with so dang much from me and still help me out.


	3. The Gate and the Golem

Author's note to Fanfiction.net and Animespiral.com:

Yes, I have to put that now sense I'm posting in more and more places. As my readers at Animespiral.com (I have readers?) already know, I have noticed mistakes in both chapter one and chapter two my Beta Readers missed. I should get sleep more often, I actually NOTICE things. after that is done I will reload the chapters.

~~~~~

~* _She grinned like a Cheshire cat, "Though I'm told I don't know when to shut up, even though it's more like I just don't want too." Kurama chuckled lightly. "We should continue, Hiei doesn't seem very please with our standing around and talking." Kurama commented. Kat nearly doubled over at the glare Hiei was giving her, "Damn! If looks could kill I'd be... I won't finish that sentence."_ *~

Chapter three: The Gate and the Golem.

Kat yelped as Hiei's glare became stronger, She was inwardly marveling at the fact that some one in the living world scared her. "All right you grouch! I get the point!" Kat shivered a bit as she turned away from the glare and walked into the gate which was more like a large hallway. The others quickly caught up with Kat and passed her, she wanted to be in the back anyways. Kat shuddered lightly, "Something isn't right here..." Kurama slowed until he was right beside Kat, his lavender eyes showing slight concern, "What's wrong?" She looked at him, the air around her bristling with concern, fear and confusion. "I think something's going to happen to the ceiling but.." 

"Hey! What's that?" Yuusuke yelled, stopping Kat's train of thought dead in it's tracks.

All of the group looked ahead, they were about ten feet from the end of the gate way, but there was something else there. A purple skinned creature with bat wings was flying around in circles cackling for them to come closer. Kat blinked, "Flying spaghetti?" Kurama sweat dropped lightly as the others chose to ignore her. The bat-like creature glared at her with the single goldish-green eye ball that made up most of its mass. " Sugoi kawaii!" Kat said giggling. Yuusuke and Kuwabara edged away from her till they were five feet from the Passage way's end.

The flesh around the creature's eye crinkled into what could only be called amusement. "Welcome to maze castle." It said as its voice crackled lightly. "And to the gate of betrayal aswell." Yuusuke blinked, "What's that?"

Kat cursed lightly, "We're doomed now, damn it." Kurama looked questioningly to Kat but quickly looked up, drawn by a sound coming from above. "The ceiling!" Kurama cried out, just in time for everyone else to realize what was going on and use their arms to hold up the ceiling. Kat yelped lightly as her arms threatened to collapse on her.

The creature laughed venomously. "Isn't it marvelous? It was created to estimate your strength and put just enough pressure on you so that you could barley hold it up. In a matter of moments all of you will be crushed as your arms and legs buckle under the weight, making them incapable of holding up the stone! But, there is a way that one of you may survive. There is just enough leeway that one of you could escape, leaving the others to be crushed into dust."

Kat growled low, She hated the idea of being crushed by a rock. This is no way for a mage to die. she though solemnly, part of her vowing to find some way out that wouldn't mean the death of even one of her companions.

~

Botan smiled as she watched Kazehane bash some blue faced men over the head with a dark oak staff. They had been fighting of the infected humans ever sense Kazehane had agreed to help, and help he did. Kazehane was actually very good with his staff, even better than Botan was with her bat.

"Botan San, How many of these are there?" he said as he brandished a can of 'Reikai Mushi no shi.' "Not sure exactly, but they can only take over depressed or cruel people so that narrows it down a bit."

"Not to sound mean, but that only narrows it down by twenty or thirty people."

Botan groaned a bit, " I know."

As her and Kazehane sprayed the insects that tried to escape she wondered how the others were doing. I'll check on them as soon as we finish off this round of insects. Botan thought to herself. Yeah I'll do that.

~

"Hiei, pull the damn switch!" Yuusuke yelled. Kat Yelped as she looked at was going on, some how ignoring the burning in her muscles. She seemed to be the only one not asking Hiei to pull the switch, other than the flying eyeball. 

Why bother? Begging and cursing isn't going to make him change his mind. Kat thought as she watched a cruel grin cross Hiei's face. "Don't you dare Hiei!" She heard Kurama say, noting the slight sound of disbelief in his voice. "Damn you Hiei!" Kuwabara yelled loudly. 

"That's right, what did they ever do for you anyways." The eye ball said amused. Hiei lowered his arm and started laughing in a way that could only be described as evil. "Good. Had you pushed the switch the bolder would have crushed you anyways."

There were then sudden movements Kat couldn't quite keep up with. She blinked as she felt the ceiling let up and as she heard the sound of a bolder. Had Hiei been crushed? 

"Go tell your masters now is their last chance to beg for mercy." No, that was Hiei's voice all right. Kat sighed relived and fell to her knees. Stupid body, gives up the second the primary pressure is off. Kat thought wryly. A wave of confusion struck her, a pair of medium sized hands were helping her up. She opened her eyes after not having realized she had even closed them to begin with. She blinked rapidly seeing it was Kurama helping her up. 

"Are you okay, Miss Kat?" Kurama asked looking concerned. Kat nodded sheepishly, not understanding why he was helping some one like her, some one so much weaker than himself. He smiled a little. "That's good." She nodded again, not knowing what else to do. He chuckled lightly at the vague look on her face and led her from under the raising ceiling. "Hn, Baka Onna." Hiei said looking at Kat. Kat nodded, only this time she didn't look vague. "Yep, and if I denied it I'd be worse than the carrot head twinkie." Hiei looked taken aback, he didn't expect her to reply like that. "... Hn." He walked off to the nearest doorway other than the entrance.

Yuusuke blinked. "That was,, different." Kurama chuckled lightly, "He's just surprised, that's all. He didn't expect the reply Miss Kat gave him." "Oh." Yuusuke said and followed after the pointy haired fire youkai. Kuwabara was snickering. "Hey runt, next time you call me weak remember you collapsed back there!"

"I called you stupid, Bakayaro, and I'm not going to stop anytime soon, and don't try to pull a Hiei on me, no matter how stupid I am you'll always be even more so."

Kurama shook his head as Kat walked after Yuusuke, he was finding her both amusing and quick to respond. He followed after Kat and the ranting Kuwabara. Kat is much better at rants. he thought. Her rants are less rushed and make sense.

~

Botan smiled as she finished spraying the insects that had tried to escape and was waiting for Kazehane to return when she remembered she wanted to check on the guys and Kat.

She pulled the dark purple communication compact out of her jacket pocket. She flipped it open and held it up at eye level. "Calling Yuusuke, come in Yuusuke, this is Botan speaking."

The screen in the compact came on.

"Yeah Botan? Hey Ow Kuwabara!"

"Hey! It's the hot girl! I Kazuma Kuwabara am looking out after everyone!"

"Get off me and give that back you idiot."

"I second Yuusuke's proposition, I like yaoi but this is scaring me."

"Ew!"

Botan sweat dropped at the chaos on the other end.

"Um all right, I just wanted to see how you were all doing and to tell you all is well on this end. Botan over and out."

Botan closed the communicator, then, unable to stop herself, she started to crack up laughing. They're such children. Botan mused before she notice Kazehane returning.

"All gone Botan San." Kazehane said smiling as Botan wiped the tears of laughter from her eyes. "Okay, let's patrol near the school next." Botan replied smiling.

~

"I love you Hot girl!" Kuwabara yelled into the communicator. "It's off you dumb ass." Yuusuke said putting the closed compact into his jumpsuit pocket. Kat was still giggling at her comment, not seeing the light smile Kurama was giving her.

Kitsune, don't get attached, she's human. Hiei said to Kurama by telepathy.

What do you mean Hiei? Came his reply.

You're a bad liar Kurama, I know you like this human female, all that will come from that is pain, she's mortal and you are immortal, she will die long before you do. 

Hiei, you must be confused.

Hn.

"Hey Kurama." Yuusuke started. "Botan hung up before I could ask about the saint beasts. So what do they look like?" Kurama looked to him. "Let's just say when you see them you will be very surprised."

"Don't you mean frightened?" A loud, booming voice asked from out of seemingly nowhere. Everyone but Kat and Hiei looked around. Kat was absorbed in her own thoughts and Hiei didn't give a damn.

The voice sounded again, this time it was laughing. "Keep going forward till you see a large door, enter my den."

"Stupid voice." Kat said as she looked ahead. "Only fox make dens, and maybe a few other animals, but he doesn't sound like an animal demon,, more like a mineral." The others stared at her. "His voice reminds me of gravel and stone." 

"Okay... Let's just go." Yuusuke said before taking off towards the door in the distance.

~

Artamisu stood looking into a mirror of ice, watching as the five people approached. Unlike Suzaku's mirror Artimisu's mirror transmitted sound and looked into the past, something it was doing at that moment.

"A mage, how intriguing. And considering the fact she hasn't used it as a crutch she is most likely a summoner." A cruel smile spread across his face. "And of a dark element too. If she's a dark summoner, that means I have found the bounty head requested by the Yukiki family." he passed his hand three inches over the mirror, the scene reflected in it changed.

Artamisu stared dully at the scene of Suzaku and his green pest-of-a-bird, Murugu. "How uninteresting Suzaku. You're such a fool, talking to that mess of feathers. Not to mention, you have no idea of my plans to destroy you." He smirked, all sense of beauty around him faded. "My time to be lord of maze castle begins soon." He walked out of the mirror chamber, his intentions set into stone.

~

"Shut up you prick!" Kat growled in frustration. She had no idea how they had gotten to the subject, but Yuusuke had managed to shift their subject from the saint beasts, to fuku. "The skirts suck, too short." "Well I think their perfect fur peaking under." Yuusuke commented grinning. They had almost reached the doors, but Yuusuke was as loud as ever. "Hentai otoko no ko." Kat replied wanting to box his ears in. She was relived that unlike most females she was safe from his skirt-flipping antics, she was to boyish for him to bother her. As well as the fact the first time he tried it she kicked him in the face.

"Well, we're here." Yuusuke said as he took one of the torches from it's holder by the entrance. "Took long enough." Kat muttered. She noticed a plaque beside the door and read it aloud. "Genbu." No one paid attention to her as they continued in.

"Yep, Mineral." Yuusuke rolled his eyes, "How would you know?" He asked before throwing the torch out into the middle of the room. He was taken aback when he saw Genbu standing before him. "I just knew." Replied Kat. She was taken aback aswell, but not nearly as much as Yuusuke. "I never expected a golem."

Genbu laughed, his voice echoing throughout the room. "Welcome to my chamber, fools."

"Ah! It's a talking rock!" Kuwabara yelled. Kat rolled her eyes and hit him over the head. "It's a golem, Bakayaro." 

"Nuh uh! It's a talking rock!"

"Guys, shouldn't we be fighting him and not each other?" Yuusuke said sweat dropping at the two who started an argument over whether it was a golem or a talking-rock.

"It won't do you any good, you'll never defeat me." Genbu said laughing. His stone body and mouth both made the sound of rock scraping as he spoke. "Well he doomed himself with that statment." Kat said before kicking Kuwabara again. "Stop kicking me!" Kuwabara yelled loudly. "Hm, better yet, I'll change targets." Kat giggled at the loud scream that insued and sidled to the side till there were two people between her and the carrot.

"She kicked me in the balls!" Kuwabara scrame in a high pitch. "You deserved it, you pissed me off." Kat said waving her hand in a way that said 'shoo fly, don't bother me.' 

Genbu growled, "Stop ignoring me!"

All of them turned their heads to look at him. "Oh, I forgot about that stupid thing." Kat commented absent mindedly. Genbu got a pissed off look on his face. "You little wench. If I am so stupid come and fight me."

Kat raised an eyebrow. "Give me a break, I can't cut through rock. On top of that I'm not stupid enough to try since I value my scythe among all of my weapons and it's the only blade I have that is anywhere near sharp enough to cut rock."

"Fine then, all of you attack me at once." Genbu said smirking.

Kurama stepped forward. Yuusuke blinked. "Kurama?" 

Kurama looked back at Yuusuke. "It is unwise for all of us to rush in, allow me to test his strength." Kat nodded. "He has a good point." "All right." Yuusuke said uneasily.

Genbu laughed as Kurama walked forward. "What do you find so amusing." He said coldly. "You. I doubt you could even make a scratch!" "We shall see."

"Yo Kurama!! The talking rock is doing something funky with his tail!" Kuwabara yelled. Kat blinked and looked at Genbu's tail. It was pushing into the stone floor below them. "Nani?" Kat said as she tried to figure out how that would be of any help. Then it hit her. "Oh hell!"

Kurama barley escaped being impaled as he jumped to the side. Genbu's tail had shot out of the ground and attacked Kurama. Kat cringed a bit seeing that Kurama had a long and trailing wound in his side. 

"What the hell was that?!" Yuusuke yelled. "I think, that he can meld his body with the stones around him. Most likely by using his youki to fuse the molecules to the stone and moving his energy through them." Kat said with an unsure sound in her voice. "It's only a theory though."

Genbu laughed, "Your theory is correct wench. And because of that I can't lose."

Kat rolled her eyes and muttered about idiots, cocky ass holes and wanting to blow something up. Kuwabara was watching with a sour look of fear on his face. Hiei was standing calmly as he watched. "Hn."

Kat watched as Genbu's entire body lowered into the ground. She turned her attention to Kurama. 'He doesn't seem worried.' She thought.

Kurama was dodging Genbu's attacks like mad for the next five minutes. Each time he dodged Genbu got closer to striking him down. "This is no good, he can't dodge forever." Kat said dismally. "You're right." Yuusuke said. Kat was itching to help Kurama but knew she'd only get in the way. "Damn it! You can do it Kurama!" She almost fell over. 'Did I just turn into a cheerleader or something?!' Kat thought. Managing to not shiver visibly.

Kurama smiled lightly and sped up. All was still. 

"Ha ha ha! All you can do is dodge! You don't even have a weapon."

Kurama smirked lightly. "That does present a problem doesn't it." Kat grinned. She knew that unlike the rest of them he had a weapon that was able to go through rocks. 'Of course! He's not reckless and undecided like I am. He had a plan from the start.' 

Kurama pulled a rose seed from his hair. Almost instantly it became a rose. Kat tilted her head to the side. She had never seen a demon that worked with plants before. "Sugoi."

A gleam was in Kurama's eyes as he threw his hand up above his hand. The rose had formed into a whip, that even with his hand above his head, its end trailed a few feet on the floor.

Kat's eyes were wide. "Sugoi."

Kuwabara had an odd look on his face that made it even uglier than normal. "I don't like it, too girlie." Yuusuke laughed. "What? And he should be a tough guy like you and be over obsessed with kittens?" "Hey!"

Kat looked back at them. "You two are such children." "And you can talk about being childish?" the two said simultaneously. "I'm younger than you, and I'm a girl." "So?" "You know, you two talking at the same time is scary."

"Hn. Pay attention Baka ningen tachi." Hiei said. They turned reluctantly back to the fight.

Kat blinked as she saw Genbu come flying out of the ceiling. "Kusou!" 

"Rose whip-lash!" Kat grinned wide as Genbu was cut into at least two dozen pieces. Kat was impressed. 

"How did you know where I was?" Genbu's Decapitated head asked from the floor where it had fallen. "Quite simple. Your putrid odor was easily detected after filling the room with the scent of my rose." Kurama replied.

__

'Whoa. He uses his head.' Kat thought as she smiled. _'At least some one on this joy-ride does.'_

Yuusuke and Kuwabara ran up to Kurama. Kat followed slowly. _'Something doesn't feel right.'_

"All right Kurama! Way to go!" Yuusuke said grinning. "I wish all my battles were that quick!"

"Fool." A harsh voice growled. "It only looked easy because Kurama was the one doing the fighting." The voice belonged to Hiei. Kat looked at them. "Guys. Something's-" She held back a yelp as all of them turned to her. "Something's not right." Kuwabara laughed. "What? You're afraid of the big bad broken rock?" Kat rolled her eyes. "You recover from groin shots too quickly. And no, that's not it." Kuwabara laughed. "Yeah right. You're scared of it and you know it." "Kat is right." Kurama started. "It seems as though my fight is not quite done." 

Kat looked at the spot where Genbu's body had previously been. She saw his head sinking into the ground. A shiver went down her spine. "Shit."

Yuusuke had seen what had happened. As had Hiei. Only Kurama and Kuwabara hadn't. Kurama didn't need to see it to know what happened.  
  
A booming laugh sounded. "You thought you had beaten me didn't you?"

"What?! I thought we killed him!" Kuwabara scrame. "Shut up. You and thinking is an oxymoron." Kat growled. "A what?" Kuwabara asked. "Oh forget it." Kat said. 

Kat's eyes widened as she felt something coming at her from below. 'Ah Kami-sama no Kurahoushi to Megami-Sama no Kurahoushi!' Kat jumped backwards just in time to keep from being impaled. 

Kurama and the others had gotten out of the way in time too. Genbu had shot his whole body through the ground to the ceiling. Kat cursed loudly. "That wasn't fun."   
  
"No kidding!" Yuusuke yelled in frustration. "He's after all of us now."

Kat bit her already tender lower lip hard enough that it bled. _'Damn it. I need to stop biting my lip when stressed. If I keep it up I won't have a lower lip.'_ She thought as a drop of crimson landed on the ground with a 'plop.' Genbu took that as his cue to fall from the ceiling onto the unknowing Kat. The red head looked up and froze. 'Kusou.' She thought.

~~~~~~~~

Kat's Translations,

'Reikai Mushi no shi.' - Kind of an inside joke(You'll find a lot of those in this fiction, though not all of them will be explained) , not to mention the fact that it's improper grammar, but the translation (the intended translation) is "Spirit world bug's death" The next few translations will explain the words.

Mushi- This word means bug.

No (In a Japanese sentence)- is used as not only a place indicator ( Example from shounen jump: Bokuto No Ryu 'Wooden sword Ryu' [Bokuto meaning wooden sword]) but as a possessive, there are also many other meanings but I don't know enough proper Japanese grammar to use them correctly.

Shi- Shi means death, just like Chi means blood 

Chi- Chi may mean blood or Spiritual energy depending on the context, when in use in this fan fiction it will always mean blood.

Katana- Sword

Bakayaro- Dim wit.

Fuku- sailor suit, though I'm sure there are more translations, or more accurate translations, than that, but that's what I'm led to believe it means. Stupid pocket dictionary..

Kusou- I think it means damn, darn, hell, crap, you should get the point by now. But I'm not sure if the 'o' is elongated.

Kami-sama - Great spirit or God.

Megami-sama - Most commonly translated as Goddess.

To (Used in a Japanese sentence) - normally means 'and'.

X3 Atashi wa Totemo AKU. X3 Gomen nasai, I couldn't help it. blame it on all the Cliff hangers I've been reading and watching. This hasn't been read over by my beta readers yet due to the fact that two of them have no Internet acsess and I'm an impatient idiot. I'll re-upload after they have gone over it. I need to start the next chappy. And by the way, PLEASE review, I understand not getting reviews on anime spiral yet, but right before uploading I and normally right after I go on fic reading and reviewing sprees on ff.net (Not just to get reviews mind you, I visit before hand because 99% of the time my favorite art site is down and if I'm not looking at/commenting on/uploading art then I'm reading fan fics.) and I'm relatively well known to some people. I'm not trying to complain, but it's disheartening to not get reviews when you spend weeks on a chapter. I'm inspired by reviews. now after writing half a page of ANs I'm signing off.


	4. Easy Winnings

(Yes im back, Be afraid. I'm uploading all the past chapters that i uploaded on mm . org but not here. I also edited the AN in this chapter since im back on FF . net)

Those of you who have checked out my site and learned how long my series is will kill me. I am cutting it from over ten volumes to six or seven. Why? because there are certain plot aspects I want to use with other fan fictions. Not to mention, do you REALLY think I can write sixteen long fictions about the same character without doing another complete revision? I didn't even get through number three all the way and rushed through number two. And yes. Those of you that know about Chouhane and Ametsuki will be disappointed, they are never born. They shall forever remain imaginary children. Though I do have something after "Crush me slowly" at least one short fic (Think around five chapters) and A continuation to the YYRW series.

On to the fic.

Kat bit her already tender lower lip hard enough that it bled. 'Damn it. I need to stop  
biting my lip when stressed. If I keep it up I won't have a lower lip.' She thought as a  
drop of crimson landed on the ground with a 'plop.' Genbu took that as his cue to fall  
from the ceiling onto the unknowing Kat. The red head looked up and froze. 'Kusou.' She  
thought.

Chapter four: Quick winnings.

Her eyes widened as she tried to get her body to move. No luck. Whilst her mind raced her body was stuck in place. The giant rock demon above her was suddenly in several pieces on the ground. "Get over here before he puts himself back together!" Yuusuke yelled. Kat's body was now reacting as her mind was. She ran over to the others who had gotten back into one group. Kurama greeted her with a nod as she stepped to right beside Yuusuke. Kurama's rosewhip was still in his hand and ready to be used again.

'He saved me.' Kat thought. 'Why did he bother?'

Kurama looked at Genbu with an angry look on his face. "Your fight is with me, not her."

Kat wanted to hit herself, he didn't do it for her, he did it because his opponent was ignoring him.

Genbu started to laugh, it was if he had no sanity to speak of. "Do you want to know what is good about being the type of youkai I am? I can't be killed! Crush me and I come back together, melt me and I form with other rock and come back twice a strong as before, cut me into a million pieces, well, you've seen what happens. But the best part is this!" Genbu laughed maniacally as his arms shot away from his body in several pieces. Kurama dodged out of the way just in time.

Kat stood there looking dumbfounded. "Get down!" Yuusuke yelled as he all but yanked her down. The rocks flew over their heads and then back to Genbu. The demon laughed. "None of you stand a chance! Beg now and I may make your death quick and less painful."

Kat stood up quickly. "Baka!" Genbu growled at her. "You are such an annoying little gnat!" Kat smirked and mockingly bowed. "Why thank you oh Lord of idiocy."

Genbu growled in rage. "How dare you! You little bug!" his head, arms and hand shot off at Kat. Kat back flipped and ducked. she yelped as a hand pulled her to the ground. She looked to her left and saw Kurama in a very low crouch. There was a red rock in his left hand. The rocks wizzed a mere inch above Kat's head and shot back towards Genbu. When Kat looked at the youkai she let out a yelp and put her hands over her mouth to stop from laughing.

Yuusuke was cracking up. "I've heard of brass balls but this is hilarious!" Kuwabara was in more fits of laughter than even Yuusuke. "Yeah, and he's a unit ball." Kat couldn't help but giggle now. Kurama chuckled lightly and stood up, picking his whip up as he did so.

Genbu looked stunned. "What? Why is everything upside down!" Kat giggled a bit more. She was trying to keep her composure at the sight. Genbu stood there with no head on his shoulder, and an upside down one between his legs. Genbu looked stunned. Kurama walked forward and held the rock up. "This is why." Genbu gasped in shock. "Give it back!" Kurama smirked. "I'd rather not, seeing as how this is the equivalent to the human part of the brain that controls movement and orientation." Kurama began to let the rock fall. Half way to the ground Kurama slashed through it with his rose whip. Genbu yelled and disintegrated.

Kat looked at Kurama who had a smirk on his face. Kat stood up as Kurama fell to his knees holding his wound. The whole group ran over to him. Kat noticed a small pool of blood at Kurama's feet. "That's right," The two human boys looked at her. "Remember how in since they explained that the faster your heart beat is the faster and harder your blood pumps. that's why a person bleeds more when doing strenuous activities whilst injured. Now if only I could remember whether that was this year's since or the since from a few years ago." The two boys sweatdropped. "Are you sure you aren't more of an idiot than Kuwabara?" Yuusuke asked. Kat looked at Yuusuke. "No, but my problem is that I get muddled up, not that I'm stupid. I'm not the smartest cabbage in the patch but then again I haven't studied in a few years." Kat looked back to Kurama who had started to stand. "Daijobu desu ka?" He nodded. "I can walk, it's not a bad wound, just a painful one." Kat sighed in relief. Hiei let out his signature 'Hn' and frowned deeply. "With Kurama unable to fight we're going to have a hard time." The others nodded and followed as Hiei walked off without a word.

Botan sighed as she and Kazehane drank some orange juice from a street vendor. Kazehane had also decided to get a bowl of ramen since it was well after dinner time. Night was about to fall in the city. "We're going to have to work through the night huh?" The young boy asked Botan. She nodded. "Or at least I will. You can go home. You've been such a big help." She said smiling. Kazehane broke out in laughter. "Are you kidding? I've had so much fun! I'm going to keep helping. I mean it's not everyday I get to have so much staff practice." He grinned wide. Botan blinked and started laughing. "You're so nice, Kazehane."

"Stairs, stairs, and more damn stairs!" Kat said sounding more than a little perturbed. Yuusuke let out a sigh. "You're the only one of us that's human who isn't breathing hard. Why are you complaining?" Kat laughed nervously. "I lost track of the stairs at number six thousand and ninety five." Yuusuke stopped and looked at her. "How long ago was this?" Kat blinked and looked up. "Well I lost track cause I had to check my watch." She pulled out the afore mentioned watch from her pocket. She paled after looking at it. "Oh how time flies when your not having fun." Yuusuke and Kuwabara both got questioning looks on their face. "According to this we've been walking for over twenty four hours and I'm sure my watch isn't running that far ahead." Kat replied showing them the watch.

Kurama laughed lightly. "Time in Makai runs slower than that of the Ningenkai. Your watch comes from the Ningenkai. Just as you, Kuwabara and Yuusuke do." Kuwabara and Yuusuke looked at each other and then to Kurama. "Is that why we're as tired as we are?" Yuusuke asked. Kurama nodded. "I'm not effected as badly as you are because only my body is human. though the blood that runs through it is demon." Kat raised her hand. Kurama looked at her. "But why am I no more tired than I would be normally?" Kurama blinked at her question. "The only one of us that should be unaffected is Hiei, being demon in flesh and blood. Do you have a demon relative in your family?" Kat shook her head. "Nope. Not a blood relative. Though it's thought that my real father is a mage from the Makai." Kurama nodded. "That would explain it. The Makai is in your blood if your father was born there. Even though you're human. If you're here for a week then your body will re-adjust to the ningenkai's time frame." Kat shook her head. "This sucks badly. It seems like we've been walking for about six hours. Well, climbing, but either way that means the Ningenkai is four times as fast as Makai so about a day and a half has passed in our world." Kat started walking again. The others got the idea and started walking as well. "Hey, how do we talk to Botan without problems?" Kurama smiled. "Simple. Remember that the compact is from Reikai. Reikai runs on a completely different time wave. It slows down and speeds up at random. I noticed this during my trial and then when I was called back to help Yuusuke on this mission. Hypothetically Reikai devices should be able to communicate across time and space." Kat smiled. "I'm not sure but in order for a Nengenkai device to do that the inventor would have to either be a complete idiot or a master of space-time mechanics. Right?" Kurama nodded. "Correct."

Yuusuke and Kuwabara looked at the two like they were crazy. "Is she sure she hasn't studied in years?" Kuwabara shrugged. "I don't know. I don't understand what they are saying." Kat laughed. "I'm making guesses you idiots. I studied through high school level till I was eight. Then I started studying how to control my magic. I got tired of my manga catching on fire whenever the resident preppy bitch showed up on it." Kuwabara and Yuusuke sweatdropped. I can't believe it.." Yuusuke started. "She's a book worm." Kuwabara finished. Kat shook her head and continued talking to Kurama.

"Allow me to take them!" A deep voice said. It was Seiryuu. "Not yet." Suzaku said. He looked at The large Tiger demon in the room. "Byako. They are nearing your lair, correct?" The green tiger nodded. "I'll crush them." He said understanding what Suzaku was hinting at. "Good." Suzaku said walking back to his chamber. He was slightly worried. Genbu was the weakest of them but he was also the hardest to find a weakness on. To be exact, not even Suzaku knew how to beat him. This was troubling to him.

Something about that girl was troubling him even more. During Genbu's fight a male version of the girl appeared on his screen from somewhere outside of the barrier where no insects resided. His mirror wasn't supposed to do that, or even be able to. He decided to talk to the maker of his mirror. Artimisu.

He called the Enchanter's name thrice without interruption. He showed no signs of coming. What was taking him? Normally he was there before the last syllable of his name was said the third time. Suzaku was getting suspicious. Artimisu's movements had become cocky since the girl was shown to him. Something was going on. Suzaku growled. There was no way for him to find out, not in the city any ways. He needed someone outside of the city other than Murugu. Someone that had knowledge on mages.

He knew exactly who could do the job.

Kat was the first to the top of the steps. She looked ahead to the long walkway that was not unlike a bridge. The stone walkway was stretched between two towers. One of which was the one Kat just exited. There were no rails on the pathway. Then again why would a demon need rails? She stood in the doorway to the stairs, waiting for the guys who she had rushed ahead of. She moved forward slightly. A chill went up her spine.

Three voices behind her yelled. 'Watch out!' She turned around in time to see Yuusuke lunging her way. She meeped. It was more than a little late to dodge so she just closed her eyes and rode the ride as she slammed into the ground.

"What is it with you? Things seem to be falling on you all the time!" Yuusuke yelled as he got off of he red head. Kat sat up. "That or lunging at me." She looked at him, her eyes demanding an explanation. Yuusuke pointed to the doorway. A thin blade that spanned between the doorway was lodged in the ground. It was the equivalent to a guillotine. Kat sweat dropped heavily. "I swear, today isn't my greatest day this week."

Yuusuke shook his head. "Stupid kid." He sat up, pulling Kat with him. Kurama cut the fine string that held the blade in place. Just in case the trap would move back into place. Kurama and the other two guys walked over the blade to their companions. Kat laughed a bit. "I suppose this makes me the official trap tester?" Hiei sweatdropped. "Baka." Kat couldn't resist. "Right back at'cha Mr. Poofy Pants Eyebrow." She shook her head laughing. "If one thing is put on my grave stone to describe me it'll be either random or insane." She got up and started across the walk way before any of them could say anything in reply. There was another set of yells. This time too late. All but a three feet wide strip of the walk way fell. Kat along with it. Instead of screaming Kat did something mature. She closed her eyes and started concentrating. Moments later she was ten feet above the platform in a free form fall with her back facing the ground. She managed to do a flip in mid air and land on her hands and feet. She couldn't help but grin in a relatively feline way. "Nyao."

The rest of the group's reactions varied. Kuwabara was sweatdropping heavily. "She's a cat?" Yuusuke's eyebrow was twitching whilst a dopey look adorned his face. Kurama sweatdropped and shook his head as Hiei had a 'Why couldn't she have been killed?' look.

Kat smiled, looking tired suddenly. Kurama blinked at her lightly as she stood up and ran across the rest of the way. The others soon followed. Yuusuke was trying to figure out why she was in the lead when he was the spirit detective.

As soon as all of them had entered the second tower the door was blocked off by a steal door. Kat looked back after the loud thud. "I wonder if they know we don't want to go back?" Yuusuke looked at her. "Speak for yourself." He said as he took the lead.

Once again they were sent walking through spiraling pathways. Yuusuke soon started to feel warm. Sweat started down his face. "Is it just me or are we in an oven?" Kurama nodded. "It has gotten considerably warmer." Kat was back in the rear once again. She was straggling more than earlier. "Hai." Yuusuke looked worried. "Something's wrong." Kuwabara nodded. "Yeah. I feel like there's something creeping after us." Yuusuke sweat dropped. "I wouldn't go as far as being that specific." Kat laughed. "He's highly spiritually aware, idiot. Whilst he's stupid he can sense things that even Hiei and Kurama can't. Hell, he can sense things without trying that even with all of my magic can't be sensed, then again my magic wouldn't sense things on the spiritual plain, but that's besides the point." Kat said sweat dropping. Yuusuke blinked. "Seriously?" Kat glared. "If I weren't in a lazy mood I'd hit you right now. You're his partner! I'm just good at squeezing information out of the little hentai that runs Reikai while his father is away." Yuusuke laughed. "Oh yeah!" None of them were fooled. they all knew he was very clueless.

Kurama turned around suddenly. "Come out!" The others looked at him and blinked. Kuwabara looked into the shadows a second before Hiei and jumped back. Kat and Yuusuke were the last two to look that way. Yuusuke blinked, unable to see or sense anything. Kat Strained her eyes to see the large shape that was hiding it's self. "I don't see anything guys." Yuusuke said. Kat glared at him. "Try you idiot. Glancing casually won't help you!"

Yuusuke took a closer look and blinked. "Big." Kat grumbled. "No shit."

A large, fat tiger demon that looked like it was trying to model it's fashion off of a cave man walked from the shadows. Kat started laughing. "He puts Garfield to shame. That's a fat ass cat." Yuusuke looked questionably at her. "What's Garfield?" Kat smiled. "An American comic. He's a really fat cat that eats lasagna and stares into space." Kuwabara muttered something about it reminding him of Kat. The red head gave Kuwabara a swift kick in the ass. "I am not fat you bastard! I'm spacey, yeah, but not fat! Plus I don't like lasagna!" Kat sniffled disdainfully as Kuwabara held his sore bottom.

The tiger started laughing. "How do you expect to beat me when you are fighting amongst yourselves?" "That line is beyond over used." Kat said. The tiger sweatdropped. "I am the saint beast Byako. You, puny human, are food for Fugaki." Kat's eyebrow twitched. "Magic using human. Not puny. I'll take you on baka!" "No you won't!" Kuwabara yelled. Kat glared. "Want me to burn you!" Kuwabara glared back. "You're just a girl!" "You're just an idiot, so what's your point!" Kat half yelled. "I'm taking him on!" Kuwabara yelled. His voice echoed through the room. Kat meeped. "Be my guest, this time. I don't like how loud sounds play through in this room." Kuwabara sweatdropped as Kat walked behind the others.

Byako Grinned. "This will be easy. So little man, you think you can beat me?" Kuwabara expected a smart ass remark from Kat, when none came he opened his mouth. "Even the runt could beat you." Kuwabara said. Byako laughed. a few chunks of rock started falling from the ceiling. Kat yelped as one hit her on the head. The rocks soon stopped falling.

Kuwabara tried to puff himself up to look important. "Laughing isn't going to hurt me." Kuwabara started laughing. "I don't have time for idiots." "I wouldn't recommend looking in a mirror then." Kat's reply came. Yuusuke snickered. "Even I saw that one coming." Kuwabara glared at them. He then turned his glare to byako and formed his spirit sword. The orange energy cutting through the air as he charged the large tiger who did not budge.

Kat blinked as Kuwabara stabbed Byako with the reiki sword. The tiger didn't move, he did get bigger, though. "Ano. That's bad." Kat said in a quiet voice. "What is?" Yuusuke asked. "It's getting bigger and Kuwabara's sword is getting weaker." Kat replied pointing at byako. Kurama nodded. "It's absorbing the energy." Kat meeped. "That's bad. Very, very much so." There was an odd popping sound. Kat looked carefully at the goings on. Kuwabara stood in front of a giant, fat, byako who didn't look inclined to move any time soon. Kuwabara grinned and jumped back, using all the strength he had at the moment and rushed forward, punching Byako in the stomach and there by punching a hole in him.

Kat's eyebrow twitched. "You've got to be kidding me. Well, Kuwa DID use his brain.." She blinked. "I just admitted he had a brain." She blinked again, still stunned.

During the time Kat's actions had taken Byako had groaned loudly. Something wasn't right. With one more groan the building started to shake. Kat yelped as a large stone hit her in the head, she glared at the ceiling. "Why don't I just put a note on my head that says 'land on me' or something!" She meeped as her reply came, another large rock was coming. Kurama rushed forward to move her out of the way but was the one hit this time. Kat had learned her lesson and stepped aside to keep from getting hit.

She blinked at her lavender eyed friend. "Daijobu desu ka?" Kurama nodded and grabbed Kat by the hand and ran to the exit of the chamber. Kat blinked again as they went into the new hallway. She looked back to the previous room before Yuusuke slammed the door. The floor of the chamber had began to crumble. Kat laughed. "Oh boy! If things aren't falling on me they are crumbling beneath me!" Kurama looked at her with an odd look. "What's wrong?" Kat put her hands up in a defensive act. "What do you mean?" She said laughing. Kurama shook his head. "Never mind. Let's continue." As Kurama and the others continued on he shook his head. The time was catching up to Kat ahead of schedule.

Within ten minutes of walking the group had reached a large, circular chamber with many doors. Kat blinked as she came up behind the others.

"Seems we've found the maze in maze castle." Kurama said boerdly.

"Okay Mr. Sensitive, you choose the way." Yuusuke said looking at Kuwabara. The carrot haired psychic stepped forward and nodded, "Right!" he said concentrating so hard he started to groan.

"Okay, he's gone WAY past starting to scare me, He sounds like he's thinking hentai! Either that or trying to shit standing up and it ain't working." Kat said leaning on a wall.

Yuusuke laughed at her, "Yeah it does!" he replied imitating Kuwabara. Kat sweat dropped.

"That door!" Kuwabara said pointing to a door. They went over to it and all pulled it open, Kuwabara suddenly jumped ten feet back as Kat ran forward. In the door way stood a mouse. Kuwabara scrame like a girl and landed on his bum, "MOUSE!" Kat however loved mice and jumped forward and picked it up, ignoring the fact she scared it to near death. "Mousie! Kawaii!" She said giggling like a five year old. Kurama smiled a bit as Kuwabara and Yuusuke sweat dropped. Hiei didn't bother doing anything. "Well, if the mouse is alive in here than there must not be traps here." She said letting the mouse go. The mouse was more than happy to run off back into the chamber "You have a point there, I was going to be pissed if Kuwabara would have gotten us killed." Yuusuke said pulling Kuwabara up off the ground. Kat smiled and ran into the hallway before them despite herself.

"Bet you three thousand yen she manages to get into trouble." Yuusuke said. Kuwabara snorted. "Not even I'm going to fall for a bet you're sure to win." Kurama shook his head. "He has a point."

It had taken them ten minutes to get through the hallway, having met back up with Kat half way through. Kat looked at those in front of her. "I know this sounds odd, but is it getting colder?" Yuusuke looked back at her, about to say something about her imagination when he stopped. "Hey, you're right." Kat nodded. "That and we seem to be moving faster despite having covered twice as much ground. Not including the stairs." Kurama was the next to nod. Kuwabara looked at Kurama. "Hey, what could be causing both things?"

Kat interrupted before Kurama could reply. "The temperature could be due to the altitude, drafts, or, seeing as how it was so sudden, due to a supernatural anomaly. Also known as a fool that stands in our way." Kurama laughed at the girl. "Well. That's one way to put it. I think that it just Seems like we're covering more ground because it's not all uphill now." Kat smiled. "You've got a point there. My stupid question gets a good answer."

Suzaku growled. Another one of his fighters down. "Seiryu! Get down there now!" He roared. A wispy 'Yes Suzaku-sama.' was the reply to his command.

Suzaku walked around his chambers in a restless manner. "That girl, Artamisu was supposed to bring her to me!" He said to himself. "Though from what I've seem she wouldn't writhe and beg me not to take her maiden hood, she's too much of a fighter, it wouldn't be any fun, but I could at least kill her to pass my time." He slammed his fist into the arm of his throne. "Damn it!"

The group stood there amazed as the blue dragon, Seiryu, was slashed into several pieces. The battle had lasted but a second. Hiei wasn't fooling around.

Kat beamed. "One last one and we can rub this victory in Koenma's nose!"

Kat's translations. (All translations are based on my Japanese learning books, pocket dictionaries and an online database of Japanese words.)

Daijobu desu ka? - Are you all right? Daijobu, means 'it's all right' or 'I'm all right.' Desu is a sentence ending that bicycle shows politeness. Ka makes things a question. This is also a sentence ending. Sometimes you'll see 'Desu ka' written as 'Desuka.' I'm not sure if that's a proper combination. Desu isn't normally used in conversations with close friends. At least not as far as I can tell.

What? You actually thought I'd stick to the manga and anime? FEH. I never liked the Kuwa VS Byako fight (Hence, why I made the winning so easy). I plan to skip Yuusuke's for the most part or completely change the setting and parts of the ending. The further in I go the more I change it. He he. That's why I love re-writes. I can play around and surprise people easier X3

I really need to follow my own advice. I've been jumping around so much in order to keep from boring people to death. But, in the mean time I'm jumping around too much. Gah. There will be less jumping around in my next fic. I promise.

By the way, ever notice how the villain always attempts to rape the main female? Heh, Gods help us seeing as how I have my own take on it.

On another note, the talking is very important. Whilst it doesn't necessarily come into play in this specific fiction it comes in during the series. There will be a spoiler at the end as an explanation. If you don't want spoilers for parts during the next few fictions.

Matta ne,

Maiden of fire,

Kat R.

SPOILERS:

The mentioning of the time differences will come into play during Kitsune Charenji and Betrayals.

The mentioning of Kat's father being from Makai comes into effect in 'Crush me slowly.'

XD Un-helpful spoilers!


	5. Thunder

Not much to say this time. Only thing I have to say is thank you to those who review. Reviews give me inspiration to write faster. I have a Semi long AN at the end involving the next two Fics in the series.

Chapter five: Thunder.

Kat was once again quietly counting stairs as the others talked. They soon reached the top. Kat let out a cheer. "Two hundred and twenty six!" The others looked back at her. Kat sweatdropped and laughed. "Gomen. I was counting the stairs. I didn't get a chance to last time." Kat replied. Her voice a little shaky. Kurama frowned. He was about to say something when Kuwabara let out a yell. "Keiko, she's in trouble." Yuusuke blinked at him. "How do you know that?" "I don't know, I just feel it." Kuwabara replied tentatively.

Kat blinked. 'So he's a psychic. I'd have never suspected they were serious when they called him Mr. Sensitive.' she kept her thoughts to herself and followed the others as they ran to the other tower before them. The tallest tower of the building was also the most intimidating. It's fearful heights looming against the blood red sky of the Makai were enough to make even Kat shiver a little.

As they neared the tower Kat and Kurama noticed green, plant like men moving towards them. Kat blinked. "What are those?" She asked in a small voice. Already sure she wouldn't like the answer. Kurama stopped, the others followed his example. "Those are cultivated humans. Humans whose souls were taken from their bodies before being planted in demon soul. They are soulless minions. Simple to beat but hard to get through in great numbers." "And I take it there are a lot of them coming our way." Yuusuke said, he was not yet able to see them. Kurama nodded. They are just a little beyond the door way but already there are many of them." Kat sighed. "Not good, not good at all." Kurama nodded to her. "Can you fight?" Kat looked at him, insulted. "Of course! If I couldn't fight I wouldn't be here, I'm insane, not stupid." Kurama backed up at the ferocity in her voice. Kat then hmphed. She made a symbol in the air with her left hand. moments later a black bladed glaive was in her hands. She smirked. "I love pole arms." Yuusuke and Kuwabara sweat dropped. the glaive was over twice Kat's height. despite it's wooden handle it would be at least a little heavy and very cumbersome. "Don't worry." Kat said seeing the looks on the boy's faces. "It's for spell casting and extremely wide range attacks. I won't be using it for major fighting." There was an audible sigh at that news. Even Kuwabara knew that if she swung that and lost control of it the odds of one of them getting hit was rather high. Kat grinned.

Within ten minutes they had reached the foes. There were hundreds of the zombie like beings with no end of their mass in sight. Yuusuke and Kuwabara were the first to strike, beating their foes in one fell blow. Kurama summoned his whip and ran forward. Hiei also ran forward, already half way in to the fray before his first foe's corpse hit the ground. Kat was standing a little away from the enemies, chanting a spell, large glaive in her hand. Less than five minutes later Yuusuke was growling in frustration. he had felled several enemies but the numbers showed no signs of dwindling. He stepped back and readied himself for the spirit gun. Hiei sped over to him and put an hand on the spirit detective's arm. "No. save it for later." Yuusuke growled. "What the hell else are we supposed to do?" "We use our heads." Kurama replied. Before any of them could say a word more than half of the foes disappeared in a cloud of flames. Kat laughed. "Fire beats wood! It's surprising how flammable those guys are." The others looked at her, each of them surprised. Her glaive had disappeared, in her right hand was now a simple scythe. "We don't have time to waste." Kat said. She looked at Hiei. "I suppose you have an idea, seeing as how you look like you do." Hiei nodded.

In the Ningenkai Botan ran into Sarayashiki Junior high school, Kazehane in tow. They had seen some of the infected humans casing after Keiko. Kazehane looked at Botan. "I'll be a distraction." Botan nodded and ran to get in place to get Keiko. Kazehane ran to a prominent place in the school yard and started shouting random insults at the infected humans. Botan took that time to catch Keiko and pull her into the bushes. "Shh." She said keeping a hand over Keiko's mouth.

In the Makai Hiei's plan was taking physical shape. A Human tower. Kuwabara had gotten in place, as had Kurama on his shoulders. Hiei jumped onto Kurama's shoulders. Yuusuke was running to get to the tower as Kat was helping defend their hard work from their grabby foes. Yuusuke made his way up the tower, digging his feet into each person's back in turn till he reached Hiei's shoulders and took the opportunity to jump. Yuusuke landed right inside the window five floors above the lowest window. Without even turning back to wave to his friends he ran off and up the stairs. Meanwhile the tower fell apart. Hiei and Kurama jumped away from it landing on their feet. Kuwabara was not half as lucky and landed on the face. Kat decided now was not the time for a joke and kept her mouth shut. Kurama helped Kuwabara up and started to fight again. Kat was now letting loose, using her blade with the skill of an expert. Cutting through three or four enemies each strike. Kurama handled his weapon equally as well if not more. He was cutting through at least seven enemies with his three yard weapon. Hiei was cutting through his opponents at thrice the rate of Kurama and Kat combined due to his incredible speed. Kuwabara brought out his spirit sword and started through the jungle of bodies.

Fifteen minutes later they were heading up the stairs and Yuusuke was at the top of the tower facing his foe, Suzaku of the four saint beasts. Kurama and Kuwabara were in the front of the group when more cultivated humans showed up. The two started cutting through them at a break neck speed. Soon Kurama and Hiei switched out so that Hiei could run ahead of the group and slice through the majority. Kat took the place Hiei once held as the spiky haired demon ran forward in a blur. Kat, Kurama and Kuwabara switched whenever they got a bit tired. In Kat's case she'd try to out last the both of them but didn't succeed.

After what seamed like forever the stairs in front of them crumbled from the sudden shaking of the tower. Whilst it took down several foes it also took down the primary ability to get across. Hiei came back to them when he heard the crash of rocks. He had killed most of the cultivated humans on his own. Seeing what happened he threw his sword into the ground. Kurama got the idea and nodded, using his whip to latch onto the sword and use as a rope. He used his youki to make the surface thorn free. He sent Kuwabara to go across first. He was next due to Kat insisting she could jump after they were out of the way.

When it came time to jump Kat looked down. Her view was not an asuring one. "I think I'll stay here." Kat said shaking lightly. She could just barley see the stairs below her. They were littered with debris and sharp rocks from the broken staircase before her.. Kurama looked at her. 'she's too tired to jump the gap.' he thought. "I'm coming across to get you." He said. "You do and I'll hurt you!" She snapped. She mentaly hit herself. Her pride was going to be the death of her some day. Kuwabara grinned, he remembered one sure fire way to get her to move, even jump over seven feet strait up in the air. "Hey Kat." She looked at him questioningly. "Spider." He said pointing to behind her. She let out a blood curdling scream and jumped the gap with ease, knocking the three boys over and running up the stairs at break neck speed. Kurama looked at the carrot haired boy., "Was that really a wise decision?" Kuwabara laughed. "It got her to jump though didn't it?" Kurama nodded slowly. "Yes, but she was almost exhausted. She's sure to get to the top before us and with her as tired as she is she'll just be a target." Kuwabara blinked. "Oh... Oops."

Seconds later there was a loud crack of thunder, the entire building shook with it's force. As soon as the floor stopped moving the three continued on, running as fast as human legs could take them. Hiei had long departed to the top before the ground stopped shaking. Soon the two males had found Kat sitting on a step catching her breath. Kurama took her by the hand to get her up and started running. She soon started to run on her own after he released her hand. When they reached the top they saw Hiei standing in the door way staring at Yuusuke on the ground along with seven Suzaku. Kuwabara ran forward and looked at Yuusuke. He soon started pouring life energy and spirit energy alike into his friend. The other three stood their watching.

Kat's attention was grabbed by a movement under some stones. A green bird rose up from beneath them. She looked at the three, unaware of her masters death and started yelling 'You're goanna die!' In her screeching voice. Kat looked at her with a bored expression. "See ya in hell, Fwoosh." With that verbal command the bird was lit ablaze. Dead instantly. Kurama soon ran over to Kuwabara and Yuusuke. The both of them were out cold on the ground. Yuusuke was now breathing normally. Hiei walked over to his foxish friend and gave his signature 'Hn.' "Why do humans foolishly jump in head first in order to save others. It makes no sense." Kat laughed from her seat on the ground by the stairs. "From what you've seen of humans do you think we have a single sensible bone in our bodies?" Hiei glared at her. "No. None of you seem to have brains either." Kat laughed. "I'm sure we weren't born with any, if that makes you feel any better." Hiei 'hn'ed. "Baka ningen."

Over an hour had passed and they had managed to find a short cut to the exit. They were on their way to the rip in the shield. Kurama and Hiei were carrying the two out cold boys whilst Kat was literally following them in her sleep. It seemed as so the rest of the way would be smooth sailing when it started to rain. Kat woke up at the sudden weather change.

"Magic.." She said sleepily.

A figure dressed in grey robes with a copper colored waist tie and a ruby circlet on his head appeared before them. Kat looked at the odd man. She noticed the ruby circlet resting among ice blue hair and white bangs. She then looked at his robes and the waist tie. "Neutral, Lower level enchanter. Hmmm. You must be the drop out." Kat commented bluntly. She hadn't been pleased with being awaken and it was blatantly obvious.

Artamisu growled. "Wench! I'm not a low level!" Kat scoffed at his reaction. "Grey robes symbolize a low level, ruby circlet in combination with copper tie symbolize neutral enchanter. Looking by the style of robes you're wearing you were once in Samosa sensei's dojo. The robes style also tells me you dropped out in the second year and that you're a mix. Your primary is an enchanter though." Kat said in a knowing manner. "That only leaves two people who were neutral enchanters that entered samosa's dojo and didn't pass. Artamisu Sumitsu and Araga Numin. Seeing as how Numin Sempai died in the mage tournament two years ago that means you are Sumitsu, drop out from thirty years ago. Samosa told us about how stupid you were." Kat said the last sentence in a cheerful manner. Intentionally attempting to rub it in. Kurama shook his head at her actions, knowing they'd back fire.

Artimisu growled loudly. "I challenge you to a mage battle." Kat laughed. "You forgot something. Both challenger and the challenged must be in either normal or ceremonial robes. I'm in street clothes. Proper mage battles must have all participants in robes." Artimisu laughed.

Kurama saw what was about to happen. "Kat! Watch out!" Artimisu ran forward in an attempt to strike Kat. The red head side stepped just in time to dodge a blade that was hidden in the mage's robes. Kat beamed. "I finally get to fight something!" Kurama sweatdropped. "I knew she wanted to fight something. But I never expected she was this desperate." Hiei 'hn'ed. "She's an idiot. All humans are."

Kat summoned up her scythe, using up the last of the magic she could saftly use. She turned to face Artimisu. She noticed his blade was not an ordinary blade. It was tinted red with blood. Kat stepped back. "Shit. An infused blade." Artimisu laughed in reply to her reaction. "I told you I'm not a low level. I have a blade soaked in my blood, my magic!" Kat shook her head. "Blades soaked in ones own blood does not up their level. Baka. It gives more strength in battle. Despite your blade you'll be easy. You handle it worse than I would and the last time I handled a sword I managed to stab myself in the abdomen withen ten seconds of picking it up. Your posture holding it is incorrect, not to mention your hands are too far apart while holding it. By the goddess, did you even take lessons on how to use the bedamned thing? Or even did research on how to?"

Kurama shifted his weight so that holding up Kuwabara would be easier on his back. Though he was preoccupied with keeping Kat informed of her opponent. Kat wasn't keeping her guard up. Kurama looked to Hiei beside him. The spiky haired youkai was more than a little pissed. "I'm not in the mood to stand here all day carrying the spirit detective."

Kurama turned his attention back to Kat and Artimisu. Kat skidded to a stop on the muddy ground after a few quick attacks by her foe. With their moving around the mud was thickening by the second. "Kat! Don't move too much! If you do you're going to get stuck." Kat looked back at him. She had yet to notice just how much mud there was. "How so?" Artimisu took this time to charge Kat. She turned back to him ducked to keep her head on her shoulders and struck her hand into his neck. She looked startled as his blood slowly dribbled it's way down her arm. She clenched her teeth. 'This isn't the first time I've killed.' She thought as she noticed her fingers had impaled his jugular. She pulled back looking at the blood on her hands. 'But this is the first time my hands have been the killers.' She reminded herself. She looked at Kurama. "Gomen." She looked away for a second. She pulled her now drenched hand out of his neck the rest of the way. She looked at her hand with remorse.

Okay, any translations will be AFTER this important note. Here it is. The next two fics in the series will be written at the same time, I've actually started on both of them. The next one in the series focuses around Kat and explains the emotional, power and other such differences in the third fic. In other words Kat grows up a bit. It does have a HUGE part in the plot of the fourth, fifth and sixth fics. (I'm infamous for putting important events on an early story and drawing from them in a later story. It's actually a hobby) So I'm saying right now, Though you can read the third story without more than two instances where it draws from the second story, I still recommend reading the second one! It's vital to all but the seventh one. (I can't even count JUST how many I have. I know I've combined two sets of two short ones into one so that I don't get into the 10+ marks.) Oh, and the seventh one draws from the fourth one. So yeah, they ARE vital to plot, even if the rest of the YYH group only shows up in the beginning and once in the middle.

Kat's translations

Mage levels- there are six levels that mages are judged by. E - Lowest (tan) . D - low (Grey). C-medium (Brown). B - high (White) A - Very high (Cream). S - Most powerful before gaining the power of a priest or priestess. S class means you have to have great amounts of power along with extreme control (black). Priests and Priestesses of their patron gods or goddesses wear the colors of their respective god or goddess. Without a patron god or goddess it's unknown exactly what happens to the mage. (More like I just don't wanna tell you for a good reason.)

AN: Yes, Kat was the main charra of this chapter. "Journey to maze castle." Was made more as a way to introduce her. DT will focus as the group as a team. AKA, Kat's not going to come off as a Mary sue! All hail! Xx Sorry, but I don't like classic Mary sues.

The fic is NOT over. I have a few more chapters. I've kicked out a part I used to like but would seal Kat's fate as a Mary sue. Not to mention it doesn't suite her personality, so i'll save it for anouther fanfic.

One last thing, you'll notice I'll spell Artimisu as Artamisu. It's a long running typo I will fix later on.

A note on chapter two or three. When Kat is giving kuwabara a hard time ( IE: The egg riddle) She is using english rather than japanese. I'll go back and mention that when i revise this fiction (Not a compleate revision, don't worry, just a fixxing of errors.)

Okay. Now that that's said, go read someone elses fan fics or one of mine you haven't read (I'd recamend Age of darkness, though keep in mind i'm revising it for spelling issues.) Ja ne! scuttles off.


	6. Epilogue

AN: Last chappy. Keep a look out for "Yu Yu Hakusho Rewritten: Back to the Basics" and "Yu Yu Hakusho Rewritten: Dark tournament." their first chaps will be uploaded right after this one. This by the way, is based on the last MC chapter of the manga

Full AN at the bottom.

Nine days had passed and each of the tantei were back to their relatively normal lives, including going to school again. The only exception was Hiei for more than obvious reasons. After Sarayashiki JR high school was wrecked the school was closed for a week to get it cleaned up. Now it was back to the daily drudgery of reading, writing and arithmetic. Yuusuke, Kuwabara, Kat and Keiko had all been changed around to the same classroom. Some on also assigned a few new faces to the room as well.

Yuusuke had practically been dragged to school by Keiko so he'd be there on time for once. As he sat down he noticed Kuwabara in the seat two chairs to his left. Yuusuke also noticed that Kuwabara looked just as tired as him. "Hey, still unable to use your sword?" Kuwabara nodded. "You?" Yuusuke leaned back in his chair. "Yep."

Yuusuke was about to ask some more questions when two odd looking people came into the room. One had short blonde hair and purple eyes. Yuusuke noted how she had a nice figure and a pretty face. He personally wasn't interested due to her glasses. The other person was a guy. He had short, messy black hair that looked well taken care of if you overlooked the odd cut. He was of a medium build and looked like the average Joe blow until you noticed his odd, icy blue eyes.

Yuusuke shook his head. "What's with all the freaks this year?" He said in a low voice to Kuwabara. The carrot head shrugged. "I want to know how many of the people in school are youkai." Yuusuke blinked at his somewhat intelligent question. "Hey, that is a good question."

Students started to pile into the room while Yuusuke and Kuwabara talked about random things. The two new faces never once sat down. Once it seemed that everyone was seated three chairs remained open. the one in-between Yuusuke and Kuwabara as well as the ones in front and behind it. A relatively loud yelp was heard. "Fate hates me. Truly, there's no other explanation.." Yuusuke looked up to see Kat. He blinked when he saw her right hand was wrapped in bandages. She walked over and sat in the chair in-between them. "I hate fate, I hate fate, I really, truly hate fate."

Yuusuke started cracking up. "You've got to be kidding me."

"Settle down class." Their new teacher said. "Last year's exchange students have returned!" Kat perked up. "Maybe I don't hate fate as much as I thought."

After school Kat bid her old friends Paturiku and Kiiro good bye. They were the two Exchange students. "Who would have thought. They got kicked out of school in America just to see me since I was back in Tokyo." Kat said with a smile. She had gone to the roof of the school in order to be alone in thought. She started to let her mind wander when she heard some ruckus below. She ran down to the first floor as fast as she could. Getting there just in time to hear Kuwabara's wounded friends. "They said to meet them in the construction site on the north side of town. They're claiming you've been beating up their guys by jumping them!" Kuwabara snorted in reply. "They're stupid if they think I'm that dishonorable. let alone that I'd do something like that with Urameshi!" Kat started laughing. "Take that out of context and you've got a bad joke." She walked up to Yuusuke and Kuwabara. "Count me in to help you two. When they framed you they forgot to frame me and I feel hurt." She said with a laugh. She looked to Kuwabara's friends. They barley looked human with all of the bruises on them. "Why aren't you in the school or at least at home getting those wounds treated?" The guys looked between each other. "She's right, we could have called Kuwabara when we got home." The one named Okubo pointed out.

A few hours later Kuwabara and Yuusuke walked into the construction site. at least three separate school gangs were there. "You're going to pay for what you've done!" One of the leaders said. A shout of agreement came from the others. "Sorry I'm late!" Kat yelled as she came up behind Yuusuke and Kuwabara. Yuusuke looked back at her. "Could you have worse timing or maybe said that after the fight?" Kat shook her head. "You can't at least be grateful there's three of us now?" During their little chat Kuwabara had been yelling at the large group for having attacked his friends.

"What do you take us for, fools?" One of the men said. "Unlike you we have honor!" Kuwabara formed his hand into a fist. "That's it! Get ready to be pummled!" Kuwabara was about ready to rush forward when Kurama almost literally waltzed in between the two groups. He turned to face the larger group, even the turning of his head was graceful. Kat looked to the two guys she was with and spoke to them in a low voice. "Do you think he's flirting with them?" Yuusuke shrugged. "If he weren't in his school uniform he'd look even more like a girl with that long hair of his." Kat looked thoughtful. "I think it's a battle technique called mesmerize or fascinate used in RPGs."

"If you want to find out who really beat up your friends look over there." Kurama said pointing to a few empty oil drums. some greased back black hair and orange tangled hair could be seen. Kat shook her head. "Ding, ding, ding! We have the winners of the first annual worst hiding place in the world award! Please step forward and collect your prize." As if on cue Hiei sped behind the barrels, his sword drawn and his glare stern. The two people hiding behind the barrels scrame and ran from behind them. Kat quickly hid behind Yuusuke. "Rip my eyes out, please. The pain on them is nigh unto unbearable." Kuwabara didn't hear Kat. Yuusuke failed to do so as well. "That's supposed to be us!" Kuwabara looked hurt. "I'm not that ugly!" The two people who had been hiding had slightly similar face shapes to Yuusuke and Kuwabara whilst having nearly identical hair.

"Kuwabara. I take back something I said. You're not the ugliest person I've ever seen. Just the stupidest."

Kurama and Hiei stood away from the group and watched. Hiei looked to Kurama. "You remember what I said in Maze castle, correct?" Kurama nodded. "Just so you know I wasn't lying. I don't find her attractive in that manner. I just appreciate that she doesn't swoon upon seeing me." Hiei nodded. "Good."

After a few minutes of watching the impostures being pummeled the three started to walk off. Hiei sped in front of Yuusuke, gave him a tape and ran off before Yuusuke could say 'hey.' "What was that about?" Yuusuke asked looking at the tape. Kat smiled. "I don't know, but I'll be gone for a bit. My sensei has pretty much told me to get my ass to the dojo for training. Again." She didn't look broken up about it. She held up her bandaged hand and smiled. "He's going to heal this stupid thing so I can use it." Yuusuke and Kuwabara looked between each other wondering what happened and then back to Kat. "Um. Okay. See ya later then?" Kat nodded and trodded off.

On her way hope to get her stuff she stopped and looked back towards where she had come from, the boys far out of site. "I'll miss you guys for however long I'm gone." She shook her head and began to think over what she had said. 'Who would have thought, me miss people I labeled as useless idiots when I first saw them.' Kat started back off down the street. Unbeknownst to her a pair of brilliant green eyes were watching her with interest.

Last chappy. Some places feel sloppy, others rushed, i'd have to say on a whole it was okay, nothing special... but it's my rewrite of maze castle and i'm proud i got through it without commiting suicide (Seriously, do you know JUST how hard it is to put original stuff in there, make it work, and then be able to say it's not rediculouse and sucks to no end two days later? Maze castle is NOT the best choice of setting. Not the best choice at all but it's the only way to fit kat in without ruining her character you have no idea how much i hate myself for being into character development. or creating anouther six fics.) or killing anyone special. either way it's over. So now I can read my own works and not die of bad writing.

Self critical, yes.

Easily amused, yes.

Easily impressed,

... It depends.

Anyways. Please view the next fan fictions. Also, I hope you enjoyed this fan fiction. All I ask is you review if you REALLY liked it. I like to hear what others think of my works. Unless they say I suck, then it gets monotonous because they don't point out what part sucked. (So if you hate it and want to review, tell me what parts got your blood boiling, 'kay?)

Oh well!

Read on the road of life...

And kill helpless animals for EXP.

... Oops, that's my RPG strategy. ( UBER BUNNY! . ; Okay, I'm done now...)

Kat R;

Signing out for now.


End file.
